


From You to Me

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis prolly loves sending notes as much as he loves Noctis, Ignotes, M/M, Uhm merry christmas, ignis and his notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Ignis writes a series of notes to the boy/man/King that holds his heart. A look at Ignis’ devotion to Noctis, spanning a whole lifetime.





	From You to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowxhope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowxhope).



**[Childhood]**

There it was, a post-it placed on top of the lunchbox that Ignis had lovingly prepared. Noctis picked up the note and read its contents. ‘I’ll be back at 3, Noct,’ was written in Ignis' neat handwriting. ‘Look under the sofa’

Everyday, before Ignis left for classes, he’d prepare Noctis lunch and leave a little note to keep Noctis from being lonely during the times when he’s whisked away for his studies. Ever since Ignis arrived in Insomnia he and Noctis were inseparable and they spent most of their waking hours together. When Ignis was of the age to finally start with his formal schooling, Noctis took it rather hard when he found out that Ignis would be gone for hours.

‘Iggy. Stay!’ He commanded with tears in his eyes as he blocked the door so that Ignis couldn’t leave for his lessons.

 

“I really do have to go Noct.” Ignis then bent down so that Noctis could see the sincerity of his face better. “The sooner I get my lessons done, the sooner I could get back to hanging out with you.” He then gave Noct a little pat on the head and continued. “So that you won’t feel lonely without me, I’ll leave you a note before leaving for lessons.”

Noctis looked somewhat mollified but not totally convinced. Ignis smiles and says “You could think of it as going off on a quest! I’ll leave treasures hidden inside the Citadel and you could try finding them based on the hints from the notes, it’ll be fun!” And that was that, Noctis reluctantly let Ignis go to his lessons for the day.

When Noctis looked under the sofa, he found a mechanical toy where he could fish using a rod with a magnet at the end. Pleased with his treasure, he played a few rounds and then patiently waited for Ignis’ lessons to finish so that they could play together.

 

 

**[POST MARILITH-unread]**

This was not the Noctis he knew. The Noctis that returned after the attack was like a stranger to Ignis, the warmth that Noctis used to exude when he was with Ignis was gone, replaced by haunted eyes and a sickly pallor. Noctis was more often in bed than not, unable to join Ignis for their excursions.

Ignis wants his friend to get well so that Noctis’ smile would come back. That he would get his strength back so that they could sneak out of the Citadel like they used to. He writes a note because he’s unsure of how wide the distance is between him and Noctis. Even if Ignis is still by his side, Noctis feels so far away, tucked away in a corner where Ignis can't reach him.

Ignis writes him little notes, wishing for him to get well.

All of them were still unread, the next time Ignis visited Noctis' room. Ignis thinks it’s for the best, after all who would want to read an awkward letter from a near-stranger, his letters a bitter reminder of what they have lost.

 

**[NOCT’s visit to LUNA, unsent]**

Ignis writes to Noctis every day, without fail. He talks about his studies and how his life in Insomnia goes while Noctis is there recuperating in Tenebrae”. That the history teacher was strict but fair, how Ignis badly flubbed a new recipe that he was trying out, how the stars don’t seem to shine as bright now that Noctis wasn’t there, how he missed him.

News of how happy Noctis is in Tenebrae reaches his ears and the notes he’s writing are left unsent. If Noctis was happy there, Ignis will bear the loneliness a bit more. He keeps the notes tucked in a little box, containing all of his selfish wishes to not be forgotten by the friend that he has cherished for so long. He shall wait here, doing his best in his studies so that he could be the best advisor when ( he tries to tune out the voice in his head that says ‘if’) Noctis comes back.

[Brotherhood]

Ignis sighs. It was one of those days where Noctis decides that he’s apparently too cool to bring lunch to school.

Gladio had ribbed him earlier about it, that he’s spoiling Noctis with all the coddling and that Noctis could manage to get by with eating the slop they had at the cafeteria.

That was far from his intention, to coddle Noctis but out of concern for his health, he knew that he had to prepare Noct’s food so that he wouldn’t collapse because of malnutrition. He knew that the ever-growing list of responsibilities that Noctis has is enough to send anyone reeling and that not eating properly would result in Noctis being ill. The food that they serve at the school’s was hardly nourishing (and hardly what anyone would call tasty). With the usual bento boxes, he made sure to keep little notes on top about memos that Noctis needs to read or meetings that Noctis needs to attend. If anything, no one can accuse him of not doing his job properly, if he wrote those instead of the personal notes he used to write. He certainly got an earful about propriety when Gladio nagged him about those. And , Noctis would be embarrassed to be receiving those at his age.

Still, the number of times Noctis has chosen not to bring his lunch was getting to Ignis’ nerves a bit. He’s definitely not spoiling Noctis, though he wished he could say the same about Noctis and food.  
——---------

”Hey Noct?” Prompto’s cheerful voice broke through Noctis’ train of thought as he pondered over which food he should buy. Not much of a choice there, as he could barely tell the difference between the slop that they dubbed as cafeteria food.

“Yeah?”

“You used to bring those lunchboxes before, whatever happened to those?”

Noctis frowns, while Ignis’ cooking was lovely, Noctis really didn’t want to deal with the constant reminder of his duties that came with the lunchboxes. His frown deepened as he considered the fact that the notes that were once warm, encouraging and occasionally dorky had become a bit distant.

He didn’t want to deal with the constant reminder that he and Ignis are drifting apart because of their stations.

He shrugs and pretends to play it cool and smirks at Prompto. “You just totally want an excuse to buy that chocobo lunchbox that you saw earlier” he teases.

Prompto squawks in mock indignation.  
\------------------------------------------

Ignis and Noctis had the biggest row ever since they met when Noctis returned home that day. They picked and prodded with their words intending to hurt the other, having snapped from all the stress and tension of their duties. Usually, Ignis never let his temper get the best of him but when Noctis started to accuse him, of all people, of just using Noctis as a stepping stone for a higher position, that he didn’t care about Noctis at all, something inside Ignis snapped.

His mouth kept on moving while his brain barely caught up.Sentiments that he kept bottled inside lest he be accused of being inappropriate were gushing out. He saw the lunchbox on the table and tossed it at the ground near Noct in frustration.

“If all I wanted was high-ranking position, I wouldn’t have to work so hard on meals just for you to discard them just like that. I hoped that you would have at least an ounce of affection for me but now I see that you think of me as nothing more than someone who can easily be.discarded·”

 

He panted as he ran out of breath and it was at that moment he saw Noctis’ face. 

‘Astrals. What have I done?’ He thought to himself as his feet took on a life of their own and scrambled towards the exit.

When he reached the car, he felt around in his pocket for his keys and groaned when he realized that his keys were in his coat pocket which he had left at Noctis’ flat. While he wasn‘t exactly looking forward to confronting Noctis but spending the night locked out of his home wasn’t an appealing thought either. He grit his teeth and stormed off back to Noctis‘ flat, fully intending to just grab his coat and keys and run out of there. He‘ll just deal with the mess he created tomorrow, when his head has been sufficiently coiled and he would no longer be inclined to confess about his unrequited feelings just to get a rise out of Noct. Clearly, he wasn’t above being petty.

To his surprise, Noct was eating out of the lunch box that he had thrown on the floor. And that, was enough for the lingering embers of his rage to die down. When Noctis saw that Ignis has come back , he patted the free space at his side on the sofa and motioned for Ignis to sit.Even though his live may be unrequited but at least Noctis still wanted him to stay. As he sat down, he gave Noctis a little pat on the head. Noctis put down the lunch box at the side table and to his surprise, shoved him on the sofa until he was lying down.

‘Ah.’ Iggy thought to himself. ‘He’s still mad after all’

As Noctis hovered above him, he braced himself for impact. Noctis’ eyes were steely as he said “Don’t treat me like a kid!”

Noctis’ face was so close to his, the ghost of his breath touching Ignis’ lips. Ignis wished that his traitorous body wouldn’t be so excited over said closeness when he’s about to be pummeled but there’s only so much he can do when hormones take over.

He shut his eyes. He’s not sure if it’s because he wants to keep the feeling of being this close in his memory or it’s just reflex kicking in.

When Noct’s met his, he shifted in surprise. The movement was so abrupt, their teeth almost clashed. Noctis pulled Ignis towards him again and proceeded to kiss the life out of him for the next few minutes

“Never think that you’re not important to me. I lo…” Noctis managed to gasp out as they broke their contact to catch their breath. Ignis cut off whatever Noctis was about to say. Now that he has Noctis this close, he’s loathe to let go. They can sort the rest of this stuff later.

 

**[Altissia unread]**

He’d meant to give him this letter, after they saved Lunafreya and right before Noctis got married. A proper closure to that chapter of their lives. What they had was the best thing that could have happened in Ignis’ life, but, such is life, all things come to an end, and so must their relationship. His grip tightening on his pen, he tried to blink back the tears. He had to be strong, for Noct. For Noct. It had always been for Noct. Even though his heart selfishly wants to hold on tight to Noctis and never let go, this is for the best. 

’Yours always, Ignis’

Always. He has loved Noctis for as long as he can remember and will probably continue doing so until to his last breath. Ignis’ always has only ever been for Noctis. It’s just unfortunate that Noctis is destined to share his always with someone else. That much he could be honest to himself with.

He’d meant to give it to Noctis when Lunafreya was saved. That never came to pass. And soon, his vision was taken over by darkness and Noctis has vanished into the crystal.

 

**[waiting in Hammerhead]**

‘He’s back.’ Heart pounding, Ignis wrote /Waiting in Hammerhead/ , ten years of pining and longing crammed into three words, even though he knew all the words in the world will never be enough. Noctis has finally returned and that’s all that matters to Ignis right now.

 

**[Ignis’ farewell-unsent]**

A few months has passed since Noctis has brought back the dawn. The world is slowly starting to rise from the ashes by the destruction brought on by a decade of darkness. He knows that he will never really get over the grief of losing his most precious person, but he has stood still for far too long. The Dawn was Noctis’ gift, a precious gift that Noctis deemed as more important than his. And what was Ignis doing? Lamenting the fact that the sun had returned because Noctis is gone, forever. Ignis knew that it’s about time that the frozen hand of his clock move again, he had to live for the Insomnia that Noctis loved, he had to push forward. 

He found himself once again, in the throne room, where he held Noctis’ lifeless body months ago. At the foot of the throne, he started to write his final letter.

‘Dear Noctis,  
Although it pains me to do so, I suppose I must finally bid you farewell…’

’ His writing stopped when he heard the sound of someone’s footsteps approaching. He was about to ask who is it that dared to intrude on such a private moment when to his surprise, the man snatched up the piece of parchment that he was writing on. The sound of paper being torn to pieces filled the room until the man took hold of Ignis’ hand and tugged him closer. With a soft chuckle the man whispered “You always did love to send me letters, Specs. But this time, that won’t be necessary. I’m right here, you can say whatever you want to say anytime. Erryday.”

“You arse.” Ignis managed to say as tears were starting to form. “Noct, you arse. What took you so long?” Propriety be damned, he could feel Noctis’ warmth as he burrowed deeper into Noctis’ embrace.


End file.
